


Not Impossible

by FirePrince_Fighter



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirePrince_Fighter/pseuds/FirePrince_Fighter
Summary: Both Hades and Persephone had lost hope of them ever being able to start a family, but their luck turns around after Persephone gives Hades the most exciting news.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 209





	Not Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm thinking about adding extra chapters following Hades and Persephone throughout the pregnancy and the things they experience and the problems they face. Let me know what yall think or if yall have any suggestions for future chapters! Thanks for reading lovelies :)

Persephone took a deep breath as she began walking down the steps of Olympus’ private family clinic. She had the absolute biggest smile on her face after hearing the news she just received. She had gone to the clinic with suspicions that she might be pregnant but has honestly been preparing for disappointment. So many times, had she gone into this clinic feeling hopeful and optimistic about the impending results only to leave feeling empty and hopeless. 

She was entirely shocked when Eileithyia came to her with the results and told her it was positive. Eileithyia had explained to her a while back that with Hades being infertile and her being a fertility goddess, that the chances that they would produce a child would be about 50/50 since her and Hades, for a lack of a better explanation, sort of canceled each other out in that department. She said that while children would most likely be possible it would be somewhat difficult for them to conceive. 

She was overly ecstatic to find out that she was pregnant and felt a wave of relief and happiness wash over her. Her and Hades had been trying for three years to get pregnant without any luck, and through all the failure and disappointment she knew her husband had lost all hope of the idea of them ever having kids together. Hades blamed himself, of course, he was the one that was infertile after all. He had deduced that because he was the god of death that no life would ever come from him and that it was his cursed fate to spend all of eternity alone. 

That is until Persephone came into his life. She was the breath of life that breathed unconditional love and happiness into his life, and he wanted nothing more than to be wholly complete with her, and having a child with the one he loved more than life itself was something he wanted more than anything. 

Persephone understood how completely devasted Hades was after trying and failing so many times to become pregnant. She kept reassuring him that it was possible and that they were going to have a child no matter how hard or long they had to try, but he slowly succumbed to the hopelessness and began to sadly accept the fact that they could never have kids. Persephone, however, wouldn’t give up. 

She couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when she tells him the news, she thought with a giddy smile. She finished carefully walking down the steps and got into her car and fled home excited to tell Hades as soon as possible. 

She sped into the driveway and parked the car as quickly as possible and ran inside. 

“Hades!”, she yelled out frantically. 

“Hades! where are you my love?”, she continued calling out but to no avail. 

She began searching around the house. She checked all the bedrooms, the bathrooms, the kitchen, and his office but he was nowhere. She walked down the hallway when she heard splashing. ‘of course, he’s in the pool room, he did just get off work’, she thought to herself, feeling silly for not checking there first. She walked into the pool room and saw that Hades was thoroughly invested in doing his laps about the pool. 

“Hades!”, she called out to him again. 

Hades stopped his current lap and turned around to find his tiny wife with a big smile on her face. He was about to greet her when she abruptly jumped into the pool still fully clothed, shoes and everything, and began swimming towards him. 

“Persephone! What’s gotten into you? Why would you jump in the pool fully clothed?”, Hades questioned nervously. 

Persephone swam right up to Hades put her arms around his neck and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. She gave him a long deep passionate kiss and then began peppering his face with smaller kisses. 

“Oh, Hades! I’m sorry but I just couldn’t wait to tell you! I’m so happy!”, she said with tears beginning to form in her eyes. 

“Tell me what sweetness?”, Hades questioned with mirth. 

“That I'm pregnant... we’re having a baby!”, Persephone replied with a small laugh and tears of happiness running down her face. 

Hades was taken aback, tears starting to form in his eyes as he appraised his wife carefully. 

“What... b-but I thought t-that it was impossible...” he stuttered out. 

“it’s most definitely not impossible love. Eileithyia confirmed it herself. She said I'm about 7 weeks”, she said gleefully. 

Tears began rolling down Hades' face as he pulled her into a tight loving embrace and began to thank every star above for this moment, for his beautiful wife, and for their unborn child. 

They floated there in the water held up in a tight embrace, just holding each other and kissing each other silly with the most content smiles on their faces. 

“Persephone... you’ve given me so much already, and now you’re having our child... I never thought this day would come true. I love you so much sweetness, thank you. Thank you”, he cried. 

“Why are you thanking me silly? Last time I checked making a baby is a joint effort”, she chuckled out. 

“Because you’re the reason that this is even possible. So, thank you, for loving me, for being my queen, and now for being the mother of my children.” Hades said lovingly. 

“Thank you for loving me too my king. I know you’re going to be a great father. You make me so happy”, she said while placing her hand on his cheek. 

They continued to kiss again, and Hades scooped her up princess style and proceeded to spin her around, splashing water everywhere as they laughed. 

“How about we get you out of those wet clothes so we can celebrate properly?”, Hades suggested. 

“Only if the celebration includes you, me, our bed and maybe a steamy hot shower?”, Persephone said with a devious looking smirk. 

“Anything for my Queen”, Hades said adoringly.


End file.
